ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend Of The Isles
''The Legend Of The Isles ''is a traditionally animated fantasy-musical film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 62nd animated movie produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The Film is directed by Chris Sanders, who worked with Lilo & Stitch ''and ''Moana. ''The film features the voices of Erica Luttrell, Roger Craig Smith, Eugene Cordero, Lisa Hannigan, Maurice LaMarche, Susan Egan, and Gerald Butler. The film will be released in July 27, 2019 Summary Kulani Mahaulu, a 16 year old teenage demigod, learns about the stories of her father Makaio, The god of the seas, Inspired by this, she, along with her mother, Malana, her grandfather, Liko, Her grandmother, Iolana, and her brother, Kai, set off on an adventure to uncover the legacy of Makaio and figure out the reason for his disappearance. Plot The film starts with Malana Mahaulu (Lisa Hannigan), Makaio, The god of the seas (Eugene Cordero), Kai (Roger Craig Smith), who is 7 years old, and Kulani (Erica Luttrell), who is 6 years old, escaping the wrath of Akeakami (Gerald Butler), the god of destruction, Eventually, Tanielu, the god of creation (Morgan Freeman), banished him to the underworld, Makaio then takes a hard decison: to take Kai and train him to fight like him, Malana does the same thing, but to control her powers, Makaio turned into his true form as a god and leaves with Kai and Tanielu to the Isle Of The Eternal Elements Gods, Kulani and Malana bidded farewell to them (Mau Loa). Ten years later, Kulani trains to control her powers of water and eventually completes it, Malana tell them how proud she is of her and Makaio would be proud of her. Kulani then asks more about Makaio, Malana tells the story of how she and Makaio met, Makaio was one of the eternal element gods, along with Haoa, The God Of The Sky (Brent Miller), Kaiulu, The God Of Fire (Bryce Papenbrook), and Kama hele, The Goddess Of The Earth (Deedee Magno-Hall), Makaio was put under a sleeping spell by breathing the 'Sleeping Kaona', Malana, after breaking up with her cruel boyfriend, discovers Makaio's vigil and falling in love with him, She kisses Makaio, breaking the spell and waking him up, the two became friends and eventually fell in love (Two Hearts). Kulani then looked out the window and wishes Kai and Makaio well. Meanwhile, Akeakami found a way to get out of his prison of banishment and plans revenge on the eternal element gods (Fall Of Elements) The next day, when having a family night, Kai, now as a sea creature, returns to Kulani and Malana, warning them that Akeakami had returned for revenge, Kulani questioned his appearance, Kai explained that Akeakami casted a curse on him that only an act of bravery can break it and restore him to his true self, Kulani then announced that tshe will set off to find the answers of Makaio's disappearance, The two siblings, along with Liko (Maurice LaMarche), their grandfather, and Iolona (Susan Egan), build the ship and name it Kaperielu, the family then set sail to the isle of the eternal element gods (The Isles) Meanwhile at the isles, Makaio is worried about Kulani and hopes that she isn't injured or hurt, the other gods comfort him, telling him that everything will be ok (Everything is maikaʻi), Suddenly, Akeakami walks in and attacks the gods, Makaio temporary freezes him, but Akeakami breaks free and captures Makaio, Meanwhile, Kulani dreams of her and Malana, watching Makaio sing Kai a luallby (ʻO ke keiki hānai maluhia (Luallby) ), Kai wakes her up and tells them that they are in a storm, at one point, Lightning stroke Malana, injuring her, after the storm, the Mauhulas arrives at the Isle of The Eternal Element Gods, Kulani heals Malana and the family goes to find Akeakami. Akeakami holds Makaio captive, threatening to kill him, Kulani and Kai finds him and tells Akeakami to let go of Makaio (No God Deserves A Threat), Kai fights Akeakami, only to be easily defeated, Akeakami takes Makaio, Malana, Liko, Iolona, and the other gods away. Devastated, Kai blames himself for not being strong enough and he deserves to be cursed for eternity, Kulani sings the lullaby that Makaio sung to comfort him, making Kai feel better (ʻO ke keiki hānai maluhia (Duet) ), The two then raced to save their family. Akeakami tied Makaio and the others hostage, ready to murder them, Kulani and Kai rescues them and fights Akeakami, with Kai and Kulani winning this time, Malana then suggested Kulani to use "Ka hoʻoiliʻana i ke kai" to banish Akeakami once and for all, Kulani prepared the spell, Suddenly, Akeakami made a spike out of lava and rocks and aimed it at Kulani, Kai, noticing this, pushes Kulani out of the way, recieving the hit and dying, Kulani, angered, performed "Ka hoʻoiliʻana i ke kai" and banished Akeakami into outerspace. Kulani then approached Kai, who was lying motionless, Kulani then realized that Kai has died,She clings to him as she tells him that he has been the best brother that she ever had and that she will love him forever (I'll love you for eternity), Kulani bursts into tears as the family mourns Kai's death, Suddenly, Kai turned back into his true demigod form, bringing him back to life in the process, Everyone was overjoyed, not only that Kai is alive, but the curse of Akeakami has been broken, The family, Along with Makaio, Kai, and the gods goes back home to celebrate. Days later, Kulani tells the children the story of her voyage, which they were amazed at, Makaio then informed them that he has announced a new adventure, as he found the location of Tanielu, which is the Isles of The Crystal Flowers, Kulani agrees to go on the adventure, ready to answer more questions, The movie then ends with Kulani, along with the rest of her family, arriving at the isle of the crystal flowers (Mau Loa (Finale) ) In the post-credits scene, Falevalu, the son of Akeakami finds a red and black crystal flower and grabs it, plotting for revenge. Cast * Erica Luttrell as Kulani Mahaulu, a 16 year old demigod who is the daughter of Makaio, the god of the seas and Malana Mahaulu, she is the main character of the film, she controls the seas as her father's traits, she searches for answers to Makaio's disappearance ** Hynden Walch voiced 6 year old Kulani * Roger Craig Smith as Kai Mahaulu, a 17 year old demigod who is the elder brother of Kulani, he goes with Makaio to train to fight dark forces, while he was away, he was cursed by Akeakami to become a sea creature, near the end of the film, he turns back into a demigod by his sacrifice to save Kulani and Kulani's love for him. ** Grey Griffin voiced 7 year old Kai * Eugene Cordero as Makaio Mahaulu, the eternal elemental god of the seas. he was put under a sleeping spell by inhaling a sleeping poison made by Akeakami, Luckily, he was awakened by Malana when she kissed him, they eventually fell in love and had Kai and Kulani * Lisa Hannigan as Malana Mahaulu, a 32 year old human that had fallen in love with Makaio after she broke his spell by kissing him, She helps Kulani to control her powers to control the sea. Production Development Chris Sanders, who was a director for Lilo and Stitch and Moana, announced that he will be making a movie about a twim demigods finding answers to their dad's disappearance, The film was originally named ''Makaio, but he changed the name because it did not fit the plot. Animation The animation is provided by Walt Disney Animation Studios, most of the animation is computer animated but the rest is traditionally animated, since it has not used that animation since Winnie The Pooh. Voices Erica Lutrell, who voiced Sapphire in Steven Universe, ''was chosen as the voice for Kulani, Lisa Hannigan, who voiced Blue Diamond in ''Steven Universe ''and Bronaugh in ''Song of the Sea, ''was given the role of Malana. The production crew tried hard to find a voice for Kai, they eventually gave the role to Roger Craig Smith, who was originally gonna voice Makaio. After Roger Craig Smith's role transfer, The crew chose Eugene Cordero as Makaio's new voice. Music Hans Zimmer and Mark Mancia composed the score for the flim, Opetaia Foa'i, who was a songwriter for ''Moana, was the songwriter of the flim alongside Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez. Reception Critical response The film received a 89% "Certified Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes approval rating. The New York Times gave it a positive review about the story of the two demigods. The film has received critical acclaim from Disney fans worldwide, it has been criticized as "The Legendary Story From A Man Who Gave Stitch His Family". Music ''The Legends Of The Isles/Music'' Transcript ''The Legends Of The Isles/Transcript'' Gallery Character Designs ' Kulani Mahaulu.png|Kulani's Design Kai Mahaulu.png|Kai's Design (Left, demigod, Right, Sea Creature) Makaio Mahaulu, God Of The Seas.png|Makaio's Design (Left, God, Right, Human form) ' Languages * Hawaiian - Nā Hua'ōlelo o nā Mokupuni * Portuguese - As lendas das ilhas * Spanish - Las leyendas de las islas * Chinese - Qúndǎo de chuánshuō * Japanese - Shima no densetsu * French - Les légendes des îles Sequel Due to the success of the first film, Chris Sanders announced that he will be making a sequel to the film. The film is called ''The Legend Of The Isles 2: Journey To The Crystal Isles, ''The film takes place after the first film, where Kulani and her family solve riddles to revive Tanielu, who has been turned to stone by Akeakami. Erica Lutrell and other voice actors from the first film reprises their roles, New voice actors join the cast in this sequel. Ryan Potter, who voiced Hiro Hamada in ''Big Hero 6, ''voiced Kainano, who is a friend of Tanielu. Michaela Dietz, who voiced Amethyst in ''Steven Universe, ''voiced Masina, a tribe leader that is determined to protect her people at all costs, Jason Ritter, who voiced Dipper in Gravity Falls, voiced Falevalu, the son of Akeakami who plots revenge with the gods. Poll Do you think this should be approved? (Yes! It's an amazing idea) (I guess.) (No! It's a dumb idea) Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Traditional animated Category:Traditional animation Category:2D animation Category:Films set in Hawaii Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure